-Te amo, Lily -Pero no debes, Malfoy
by Lily Paz Potter
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy se ve obligado a casarse con Zara Zabbini, pero él esta completamente enamorado de su amante prohibida, Lily Luna Potter. ¿Podrán estar juntos?
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

"_Solo tú mantienes mi respiración"_

_**S**_entí sus labios sobre los míos presionando casi con rudeza, sus manos recorriendo mi desnudo cuerpo desesperadamente, respondí el beso y sentí con placer como sus manos acariciaban mis piernas.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras yo jugaba con sus cabellos, así era siempre, juraba no volver a verlo y al final caía rendida a sus pies como la estúpida que era. Él vivía con otra, besaba a otra, se acostaba con otra y esperaba un hijo con otra, pero yo era su amante, sí, yo Lily Luna Potter la hija de Ginny y Harry Potter, nieta de Lily y James Potter, esa que en sus días de Hogwarts era una rompecorazones ahora era la amante de un Malfoy.

Pero él era mi adicción, mi droga y el motivo de mi existencia. Porque no podía vivir un solo día sin besarlo, sin tocarlo, sin sentirlo a mi lado y sí, prefería ser la segunda a no tenerlo, porque no tenerlo significaría mi muerte.

Volví a la realidad al sentir como sus labios recorrían mi cuerpo, un suspiro escapó de mis labios y él supo que era el momento, tantas veces lo habíamos hecho que ya conocíamos cada expresión del otro, cada movimiento, cada parte del cuerpo.

Sentí como se introducía en mi con pasión y gemí clavando mis uñas en su espalada. Me besó y luego se separó con una sonrisa en sus bellos labios.

Te amo, Lily murmuró besando mi cuello.

Pero no debes, Malfoy dije casi irónicamente, casi burlándome de la situación en la que estábamos.

Él rio amargamente y volvió a besarme.

_**B**_esé sus labios con desesperación, los necesitaba, los necesitaba mucho, necesitaba borrar el sabor de los de Zara con ellos, con su dulce sabor. Recorrí su angelical cuerpo con mis manos, deteniéndome en sus piernas, en esas largas y torneadas piernas que tanto amaba.

Bajé mis besos a su cuello y una leve imagen de _mi mujer_ apareció en mi mente, la alejé frustrado. Sabía que esto estaba mal, sabía que dañaba a Lily y a todos así, pero ¿Qué más daba?

Yo no había elegido eso, yo no había elegido tener que casarme con una puta con la que me obligaron a acostarme. Yo había elegido a mi preciosa pelirroja, esa que ahora se hallaba junto a mí, porque yo la amaba, pero el maldito destino hizo que por esa maldita noche todo nuestro futuro se sucumbiera al infierno, al más puro infierno.

Porque eso era mi vida ahora, un infierno, vivía con una mujer que nunca amé y encima llevaba sobre mis hombros la carga de hacer sufrir a la mujer que más amé en la vida.

Pero había un sol en mi vida, ese sol era ella, mí Lily, porque cuando estaba con ella no importaba lo mal que estuviese todo, simplemente éramos nosotros y esa perfecta felicidad, porque ella era la única razón que me mantenía vivo.

Un suspiro escapó de sus perfectos labios y supe lo que quería, la conocía demasiado, conocía todo de ella y ella todo de mí, porque por más que el mundo estuviera en nuestra contra estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Me introduje en ella con pasión, disfrutando cada instante, clavó sus uñas en mi espalda y gimió, yo la besé. Sin importarme que al día siguiente tuviera que aguantar las preguntas de Zara sobre que hacían esas marcas en mi espalda.

Te amo, Lily murmuré besando su cuello para poder empaparme con su fragancia a lirios.

Pero no debes, Malfoy dijo casi con ironía, ella siempre así, jugando hasta con lo más doloroso y por eso la amaba, porque ella era la mujer más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra.

Reí amargamente y me zambullí otra vez en sus tentadores labios.


	2. Capítulo 1: Every story has a beginning

_Every story has a beginning_

"_El que no cree en la magia nunca la encontrará…_

_nunca podrá ver lo que a simple vista no se ve"_

Siempre, y con eso es desde la primera vez que lo vi, amé con toda mi alma a cierto rubio oxigenado con unos ojos grises capaces de poner mi mundo patas para arriba.

Todo empezó ese día, el primero de Septiembre de 2017, el día en que conocí al amor de mi vida aunque en ese entonces poco de amor sabía, aparte del que sentía por mi familia.

¿Quién eres? me preguntó una voz algo grave a mis espaldas, me había alejado de mis padres para poder ver a Ted y Victoire.

¿Quién eres tú? pregunté volteándome y examinándolo, era guapo, a sus tan solo once años era muy guapo, rubio platinado y ojos grises con sonrisa perfecta.

Sonrió, deslumbrándome, pero mantuve mi postura firme, era una Potter Weasley Evans, no caía por cualquier chico guapo con bonita sonrisa.

Scorpius Malfoy dijo tendiéndome la mano y entonces lo recordé, el tío Ron lo había nombrado y no justamente como alguien amigable.

Lily Luna Potter dije, desconfiada, apretando la mano que me extendía.

¿Vas a Hogwarts? preguntó con un deje de arrogancia «Malfoy tenía que ser»

No, dentro de dos años, ¿vos? pregunté, ya en ese entonces algo molesta, ese chico ya no me caía bien por más guapo que fuera y eso se debía a ciertos animalejos que comenzaban a estorbar en mi estómago.

Yo sí respondió con orgullo, el silbato del tren sonó y ambos nos volteamos a verlo, me sonrió antes de partir . Nos vemos pronto, Lily dijo alejándose, lo miré curiosa y sin más moví la cabeza alejando ciertos pensamientos con un: «¡Solo tengo nueve!»

[…]

Así el tiempo pasó hasta que llegó mi gran día, ese que tanto esperaba tachando los días en el calendario impacientemente.

Atravesé la barrera como tantas veces antes, de la mano de mi papá, porque siempre sería su nena.

Miré nerviosamente todo a mí alrededor, buscando a Hugo y Paz, Hugo era mi primo favorito y mejor amigo, y Paz mi mejor amiga y ahijada de mi mamá ya que es la hija menor de Luna y Neville Longbottom.

¡Pasi! grité emocionada al ver a una chica de cabellos oscuros hasta casi la cintura y ojos verde esmeralda acercarse con paso agitado hacia mí.

¡Lila! gritó en respuesta mi amiga mientras nos fundíamos en un abrazo, «¡Hacía tanto no nos veíamos!»

Hola Luna, hola Neville saludé al ver que mi madrina y padrino se acercaban tomados de la mano.

Hola, linda saludó Neville mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Hola, Lil saludó Luna mientras hacía lo mismo con ella.

¿Cómo están Frank y Alice? pregunté al notar que faltaban los mellizos.

Fueron a buscar a Dominique y Louis respondió Neville, es que los mellizos Weasley y los mellizos Longbottom eran mejores amigos hacía mucho.

Asentí con la cabeza y recorrí con la mirada la plataforma, quería grabar cada instante de ese momento, sentí que alguien me observaba pero no le presté atención, seguro eran paranoias mías con lo nerviosa que estaba.

Me despedí de todos y en compañía de Hugo y Paz subí al expreso de Hogwarts sin poder creerme que por fin el gran día había llegado. Nos instalamos en un compartimiento solitario y comenzamos a charlar de cosas sin importancia hasta que el gran tema que nos carcomía el cerebro a todos llegó.

¿En que casa piensan quedar? preguntó Paz de repente, la miré nerviosa envidiando la tranquilidad que tenía, pero claro ella es _Paz_, literalmente.

En Gryffindor respondió de inmediato mi primo mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo, mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco, divertida.

No sé… dije sinceramente . Quiero ser Gryffindor como todos, pero creo que todas las casas son geniales agregué, siempre había querido ser de la casa de los leones pero desde que Albus había quedado en Slytherin eso ya no me importaba tanto.

Paz se encogió de hombros y soltó un gran suspiro.

Creo que cualquiera está bien soltó con una sonrisa.

De repente la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y un, al parecer, malhumorado rubio entró dando un portazo y sin dirigirnos palabra alguna.

Carraspeé incomoda, él levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos como platos al verme y seguramente yo hice lo mismo.

¡Lily! gritó al parecer emocionado . ¡Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver! agregó y yo sonreí algo cohibida, es que en esos dos años ese chico estaba mucho pero mucho más guapo.

[…]

—Longbottom, Paz llamó Neville con una sonrisa de orgullo, mi amiga sonrió y con su acostumbrada tranquilidad caminó lentamente hacia el taburete, miré a mi alrededor y pude ver como los ojos de Albus se clavaban en mi amiga, «_¿Es que…? No, los nervios me hacen pensar idioteces»_, pensé, pero que ingenua era en ese entonces.

¡Rewenclaw! chilló el sombrero apenas poco después de ser colocado en la cabeza de mi amiga, le sonreí mientras la mesa de las águilas estallaba en aplausos, Paz me devolvió la sonrisa e hizo una leve guiñada solo visible para mí.

Más nombres pasaron mientras a mi casi no me quedaban uñas que comer.

Potter, Lily llamó Neville y sentí que el mundo se iba al infierno, respiré hondo y caminé lentamente hacia el taburete, buscando la mirada de mi amiga pero en lugar de la verde de ella encontré una gris que me miraba intensamente, sentí como los colores subían a mi rostro pero por suerte en ese momento me colocaron el sombrero tapándome la cara hasta la boca.

Mmm… ¿Una Potter, eh?, siempre son interesantes la voz sonó dentro de mí cabeza y por una extraña causa mis nervios se fueron, solo éramos esa voz y yo . Te pareces mucho a tu abuela y a tu madre, claro, una Weasley también, pero… ¿En que casa te pondré?, eres justa pero no Huffelpuf, astuta pero lejos de Slytherin, muy inteligente, irías bien en Rewenclaw, pero…definitivamente tu casa es: ¡Gryffindor!

Sonreí aliviada, en el fondo, siempre quise ser una leona, después de todo era un Weasley ¿No?

Recorrí la sala con la mirada, los Gryffindors aplaudían pero en especial James que sonreía triunfante, Rose me guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa, cambié mi mirada hacia los Rewenclaw donde Paz me sonrió feliz, busqué a Albus y me sonrió aunque puede ver un poco de decepción en sus ojos pero otra vez sentí la mirada gris sobre mí, lo escruté con mis ojos avellana y pude ver que me miraba decepcionado «_¿Pero que tiene conmigo?»,_ pensé algo frustrada, sentándome junto a Rose.

¡Felicitaciones, Lily! gritó mi prima y yo sonreí.

Gracias, Rose le dije.

¡Felicitaciones enana! el grito de James no se hizo esperar, Fred a su lado me sonrió, puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí divertida antes de volver mi vista hacia la selección.

¡Weasley, Hugo! llamó por fin Neville y mi primo caminó nerviosamente, le sonreí alentadoramente.

¡Gryffindor! gritó el sombrero poco después de tocar sus pelirrojos cabellos.

[…]

Los años pasaron y con ellos dejé de ser una niña, ya tenía 15 y era toda una rebelde.

Mi pelo pelirrojo con leves ondas brillaba intensamente cayendo como cascada hasta mi cintura, los ojos avellana de mi mamá siempre atentos y mi cara con pequeñas pecas. Mi forma de vestir era, según James, _"Inapropiada", _ y eso que no tenía conocimiento del pircing que cambiaba de color en mi ombligo (Lo tenía oculto con un ingenioso hechizo que obligué a Paz rebelarme tras colocármelo).

Caminaba por las calles de Hogsmade con el malhumor en cada una de mis células, es que me había peleado con mi por ese entonces novio, un idiota de nombre Tom Davis.

¡El muy idiota me había metido los cuernos con una puta de Slytherin!, resoplé molesta, deseando que algún desafortunado se cruzara en mi camino para así poder descargar mi furia.

¡Pelirroja! el grito llegó a mis oídos y una sonrisa malévola se formo en mis labios, yo quería a Scorpius, pero él era perfecto para descargar mi furia.

Hola, Score respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Pensé que salías con el idiota dijo, con el idiota se refería justamente al idiota de mi ex novio.

Salía, tú bien dijiste.

¿Salía? Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes y sonrió triunfal.

Me metió los cuernos con la puta de Zabini respondí y Score rio, es que esa puta había sido su novia y encima de todo era mi enemiga número uno.

De pronto una brillante idea inundó mi loca cabecita, vi a la puta y el idiota salir muy acaramelados de las Tres Escobas y sin pensarlo dos veces tomé al rubio del cuello y lo besé intensamente.

Él, sorprendido, me siguió el beso apretándome por la cintura, pude ver como la cara de esos dos se desfiguraba al verlo pero luego…

Mis pensamientos se volvieron incoherentes ya que lo único que sentía era el contacto con él, su mano en mi espalda y la sensación de sus dulces labios contra los míos, profundizó el beso de a poco y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar recorriendo la boca ajena con delite.

El aire se hizo necesario y nos separamos, Score tomó mi mano entre la suya y comenzamos a caminar sin decir palabra alguna.

No te ilusiones, Malfoy, por que eso solo fue una venganza hacia Davis y Zabini dije de pronto y él soltó mi mano, pude ver una expresión de dolor cruzar su rostro pero se fue tan rápido como vino . Solo eso aseguré ignorando a mi corazón que latía alocadamente.

¿Solo eso? repitió y yo lo miré como preguntándole si era tonto o se hacía con la mirada No lo creo, Lily.

Alcé una ceja entre desafiante y divertida. Él sonrió y sin más me besó, le seguí el beso, ¡Es que sus labios eran adictivos para mí!

¿Serías mi novia? preguntó y yo sonreí, había ganado.

-.-

Caminaba por el andén nueve y tres cuartos tranquilamente, aunque en mi mente estaba la imagen de una pequeña pelirroja que me había quitado el aliento.

Y de pronto, como si fuera un milagro, ante mi vista la vi, ella, la niña que no podía sacar de mi cabeza estaba allí, de espaldas a mí y observando todo.

¿Quién eres? pregunté sin poder contenerme, la curiosidad me mató.

¿Quién eres tú? preguntó con su dulce voz, volteándose, sus ojos me atraparon, esos perfectos ojos color café me dejaron sin aliento. Obligué a mi cerebro a reaccionar y recorrí su imagen con la mirada, parecía un ángel, su pequeño cuerpo aún de niña, su cabello pelirrojo y sus bellos ojos.

Sonreí con esa arrogancia que aprendí de mi padre.

Scorpius Malfoy dije tendiéndole la mano.

Lily Luna Potter dijo desconfiada, apretando mi mano, «Es una Potter»_, _pensé.

¿Vas a Hogwarts? pregunté restándole importancia y utilizando mi tono arrogante.

No, dentro de dos años, ¿vos? Noté que estaba molesta ya que un pequeño rubor subía por sus mejillas delicadamente.

Yo sí dije con orgullo, inflando el pecho, el silbato del tren sonó y ambos volteamos a verlo, le sonreí . Nos vemos pronto, Lily agregué alejándome, «Lily», el nombre resonaba en mi cabeza.

[…]

El tiempo pasó muy rápido desde ese momento y poco más supe de la niña que me había robado el corazón ese día.

Quedé en Slytherin, como todos esperaban, y allí conocí a mi mejor amigo, que inesperadamente era el hermano de la pequeña pelirroja, Albus Potter.

Caminé por King Cross tranquilamente, atravesé la barrera sin verdadero interés y me encontré con el andén repleto de gente y humo de la locomotora. Busqué a Albus con la mirada pero no pude distinguirlo, me giré y pude divisar a mis padres a pocos metros de mí mirando todo atentamente.

Me voy dije simplemente y besé la mejilla de mi madre para luego darle un corto abrazo a mi padre.

Me alejé cargando mi baúl y con la esperanza de encontrar a mi amigo lo antes posible, pero de repente algo llamó mi atención, una cabellera rojo fuego a lo lejos. Entrecerré los ojos para poder ver mejor y la divisé, allí estaba ella, la nena que me había robado el corazón, solo que ahora estaba mucho más grande.

Observó la plataforma detenidamente con sus bellos ojos café y por un instante pude jurar que me observó a mí.

¡Score! gritó una voz demasiado conocida a mis espaldas.

¡Rose! grité y abracé a mi amiga, porque aunque muchos pensaran que Rose Weasley era mi novia la verdad era que solo éramos amigos.

¿Vamos? preguntó la pelirroja señalando el tren, asentí y entramos al tren, nos instalamos en un compartimiento vacío y comenzamos a charlar sobre diferentes cosas.

Parece que encontramos a la parejita feliz gritó una molesta voz y pude ver a un pelirrojo seguido de un pelinegro con sonrisa arrogante, parados en la puerta.

Váyanse dije firme, ellos rieron y Rose se mordió los labios nerviosa, es que mi amiga estaba enamora del idiota de Potter.

Los "Merodeadores" entraron y yo los fulminé con la mirada.

¿Pasa algo, Malfoy? preguntó Potter con una sonrisa de arrogante.

Sí, pasa que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar tus idioteces respondí y él abrió la boca para responder pero hablé antes . Adiós, Rose terminé tajante y sin más me fui de allí muy molesto, «¿Por qué el idiota de Potter tenía que entrometerse en mi vida?», moví la cabeza alejando todo eso y entré a un compartimiento que se hallaba cerca del otro. Abrí la puerta y me senté sin observar si había alguien dentro, no quería hablar con nadie.

Alguien carraspeó y levanté la mirada molesto, pero esa expresión cambió al ver de quien había venido el carraspeó, de pronto olvidé todo y solo pude ver sus bellos ojos que se hallaban abiertos por la sorpresa en ese momento.

¡Lily! grité emocionado ¡Te dije que no volveríamos a ver! agregué y ella sonrió.

[…]

La selección era muy aburrida y lo único que quería era ver a la pelirroja y luego comer un gran banquete.

Longbottom, Paz llamó Longbottom y miré a la chica que caminaba tranquilamente, esa era la amiga de Lily, al parecer, la busqué con la mirada y efectivamente estaba sonriéndole a la chica morocha.

Score llamó Albus en un susurro.

¿Qué? pregunté corriendo la vista de la pelirroja preocupado, pero mi amigo se hallaba demasiado concentrado mirando a la chica morocha como para prestarme atención.

Es ella me dijo en otro susurro señalando con la mirada a la morocha, «Así que ella esa es la chica que tiene enamorado a mi amigo», pensé.

—¡Rawenclaw! chilló el sombrero y Albus hizo una mueca pero luego sonrió.

Más nombres pasaron pero todo seguía igual y mi pelirroja parecía cada vez más nerviosa.

Potter, Lily llamó de pronto Longbottom, sacándome de mis pensamientos, la observé detenidamente y pude ver como quedaba pálida, luego suspiraba rendida y levantaba la vista, encontró mis ojos pero no dejé de mirarla. Puedo jurar que se sonrojó aunque nunca lo sabré ya que en ese momento le colocaron el sombrero en la cabeza, tapándole hasta la boca.

Pasaron un par de minutos y yo miraba nerviosamente, deseando con todo mí ser que fuera a Slytherin como yo.

—¡Gryffindor! chilló de repente el sombrero y la miré decepcionado.

Ella recorrió toda la sala con la mirada y cuando sus ojos observaron a Albus no pasó desapercibida mi mirada, me escrutó con sus bellos ojos avellana y luego se sentó junto a Rose.

[…]

Los años pasaron y me volví uno de los galanes de Hogwarts mientras mi pelirroja era cada día más bella.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Hogsmade observando todo distraídamente, porque como siempre mi cabeza se hallaba en cierta pelirroja, es que por más que tuviera a todas las chicas del colegio ella siempre estaría en mi mente y para mi desgracia salía con un idiota llamado Tom Davis.

Y de pronto la vi, caminando con paso acelerado de espaldas a mí.

¡Pelirroja! grité, ella se volteó y me sonrió algo malévolamente aunque poco me importó eso ya que cuando ella sonreía todo lo otro desaparecía para mí.

Hola, Score respondió dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla y tuve que contenerme para no besarla.

Pensé que salías con el idiota dije, ella sabía quién era _"El idiota"_ ya que siempre me refería así cuando hablaba de Davis.

Salía, tú bien dijiste.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Mi pelirroja estaba libre?

¿Salía? pregunté feliz y con cara de sorpresa.

Me metió los cuernos con la puta de Zabini explicó molesta, yo reí, aunque tenía ganas de matar al idiota ese por serle infiel a mi pelirroja.

De pronto los ojos de Lily brillaron extrañamente y luego me agarró por el cuello y me besó ¡Me besó!

Le seguí el beso feliz tomándola por la cintura y apegándola a mí cuerpo. Sentí sus dulces labios sobre los míos y sus manos en mi cuello y esa era la mejor sensación que había experimentado. Pero necesitaba más, profundicé el beso lentamente y ella me respondió, era maravilloso sentir como nuestras lenguas danzaban recorriendo la boca ajena que tanto deseaban.

Desgraciadamente el aire se hizo necesario y nos separamos, tomé sus manos entre las mías y comenzamos a caminar sin decir palabra alguna.

No te ilusiones, Malfoy, por que eso solo fue una venganza hacia Davis y Zabini dijo de pronto y el dolor inundó mi ser pero controlé mi expresión, «Soy un Malfoy» . Solo eso agregó partiendo mi corazón.

¿Solo eso? repetí y ella me miró como preguntándome si era tonto o me hacía con la mirada, pero yo no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente . No lo creo, Lily dije mirándola a los ojos.

Alzó una ceja desafiante pero divertida a la vez, sonreí y sin decir más la besé y ella me siguió el beso.

¿Serías mi novia? pregunté y ella sonrió, por fin sería mía y de nadie más.


	3. Capítulo 2: We have something to say

_We have something to say_

"_Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos"_

Miré nerviosamente a Scorpius que apretó con fuerza mi mano entre las suyas y me dio una de sus bellas sonrisas a modo de aliento.

Albus examinó nuestras manos entrelazadas con curiosidad, respiré hondo, si estaba así con Albus que era el más tranquilo no quería ni imaginarme con los demás.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mi hermano alzando una ceja, el rubio le sonrió descaradamente y él pareció más desconfiado aún.

—Estamos de novios, Al —dijo tranquilamente Scorpius y mi hermano abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó, si dije que él iba a ser el más tranquilo me equivoqué.

Miré a mi mejor amiga que se encontraba junto a mi hermano en busca de ayuda y ella me sonrió.

—¡Eso es genial chicos! —dijo entusiasmada, Albus se volteó a verla con una ceja alzada y ella le devolvió la expresión, burlona.

—¡Es una nena! —gritó Albus intercalando la mirada entre Paz y Scorpius, yo puse mala cara.

—¡No soy una nena! —dije enojada, mirando a mi hermano con reproche.

—¡Si lo sos! —gritó fijando su vista en mí.

—Albus. —Mi amiga lo miró de manera severa—. Tengo la misma edad que Lily —dijo con tono normal y él abrió la boca para contestarle pero luego la cerró sabiendo que estaba rendido, ella le sonrió con ternura y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

Sonreí triunfante y mi novio rio.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Albus señalando a Scorpius con el dedo índice de manera acusadora—. Pero si le hacés algo, Malfoy, te juro que te mato —terminó resaltando el apellido de mi novio.

Scorpius rio y una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en sus perfectos labios.

—De acuerdo, cuñadito —dijo de forma burlona y Albus le mandó una mirada envenenada, puse los ojos en blanco divertida para luego sonreír, el primer paso ya estaba dado.

[…]

Nerviosa no era un adjetivo lo suficientemente potente como para definir mi estado de ánimo ese día. Más precisamente un 14 de febrero, me hallaba frente a mi querido hermano mayor que estaba visitando a Rose.

Pero claro está, mi nerviosismo no se debía al hecho de que mi hermano visitase a mi prima o su novia. Mi nerviosismo se debía a que ese día Scorpius y yo le diríamos a James que estábamos de novios.

Suspiré encaminándome con mi novio hacia mi propia muerte, o más bien a la muerte de él ya que en cuanto mi querido hermano supiera la verdad mataría a mi amado rubio con sus propias manos (Ni siquiera con varita).

Rose se separó de James y me miró dándome ánimos con una dulce sonrisa, le respondí como pude y centré mi mirada en mi hermano que miraba la escena con una ceja alzada y el semblante serio, cosa rara en él.

—¿Pasa algo, Lily? —preguntó y yo temblé, luego le sonreí forzadamente.

—¿No me saludás? —contra pregunté para ganar tiempo, él sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente para luego darme un cálido beso en la mejilla.

—Te extrañé, pequeña —dijo y yo simplemente sonreí—. Oh. —Hizo una mueca y le seguí la vista confundida, había notado a Scorpius—. Hola, Malfoy.

—Hola. Potter —respondió mi novio con voz tranquila, «¡Como lo envidio!», pensé.

—Eh, ¿James? —llamé, dudosa.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él.

—Tengo algo que contarte —dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Te escucho —dijo, su vista se movió de mi nerviosa cara a la de Scorpius y una horrible mueca surcó su rostro—. ¡¿No me digas que…?! —gritó entendiéndolo todo, lo miré horrorizada y agaché la cabeza como una niña pequeña a la que descubren haciendo una travesura.

— ¡Te mato, Malfoy! —estalló, pero Rose lo detuvo agarrándolo fuertemente de la mano, él la miró de mala forma.

—¡Escuchálos! —chilló mi prima y en ese momento salvación.

—¡Es un Malfoy! —respondió James mirándola exasperado, Scorpius hizo mala cara a esto y yo reí.

Mi novio me miró incrédulo y simplemente me encogí de hombros, es que los nervios me hacían hacer cosas estúpidas.

—¡James! —Ahora era Rose la exasperada, respiró hondo y continuó con voz tranquila—. Si hay amor nada importa, ¡Nosotros somos primos!

James abrió la boca para protestar pero luego la cerró, Rose sonrió con suficiencia y soltó su agarre, «Mala idea». Tomó a Scorpius del cuello, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo y casi asfixiándolo y le susurró algo de manera amenazante.

Rose ahogó un gritó horrorizada y yo centellé fuego por los ojos, nadie pero nadie le toca un pelo a MI novio en mi presencia.

—¡Soltálo! —grité de manera autoritaria, recordándome a mi madre, James me miró confundido y lo soltó colocando sus manos como si fuera un ladrón y una sonrisa inocente en su rostro—. Lo amo James, tanto como tú a Rose —dije simplemente y el medio sonrió.

—¿Segura?, sigue siendo una asquerosa serpiente —preguntó burlón, yo sonreí y Scorpius aún en el suelo bufó molesto.

Abracé a mi hermano favorito con mucha fuerza y él me devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Te hace feliz, pequeña? —preguntó en un susurró solo audible para mi.

—Mucho —dije en el mismo tono.

—Entonces tendré que aceptarlo —dijo rendido y yo sonreí, me soltó y se encaminó hacia mi novio que ya se había levantado y lo miraba expectante.

—Eh, Mal…Scorpius, al parecer mi hermana te quiere. —Se revolvió el pelo como siempre hacía y sonrió—. Así que, bienvenido a la familia —terminó teniéndole una mano que Score aceptó con otra sonrisa.

Suspiré aliviada mientras una sonrisa surcaba mis labios, el segundo paso ya había pasado y mejor de lo que esperaba.

[…]

Sudaba mucho, mis piernas temblaban y sentía las miradas de todos sobre mí, respiré hondo poniendo la mente en blanco, pero era imposible.

Los Potter y los Weasley se hallaban frente a mí, todos ellos, esa era la fiesta anual de la familia que por lo general era genial pero no ese día. Porque ese día debía decirle a toda la familia que salía con un Malfoy.

Clavé la mirada en mi novio que se hallaba junto a Albus conversando alegremente, me sonrió con suficiencia y se acercó.

—¿Qué pasa, linda? —preguntó mi adorado padre con una linda sonrisa que respondí nerviosa.

—Tenemos algo que decirle, señor Potter —comenzó Scorpius, tomando mi mano izquierda entre la suya.

Los adultos nos miraron con curiosidad e incluso algunos con recelo, mientras mis primos nos sonrieron con aliento.

—¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó mi tío Ron mirando acusadoramente a Scorpius, solté su mano pero al parecer nadie lo notó.

—No, tío —dije en un hilo de voz.

Respiré hondo, ya era hora.

Mordisqué mis labios nerviosamente mientras jugaba con mis temblorosas manos, clavé la mirada en el piso para evitar sentirme observada, aunque no funcionó.

—Yo… —Scorpius carraspeó y lo miré con una ceja alzada—. Nosotros —me corregí dándole énfasis a la palabra y mirando de soslayo al rubio que sonrió al parecer satisfecho, tomé aire lentamente y todos contuvieron la respiración, como si vieran una película de suspenso—. Estamos saliendo —dije al final, levantando la mirada y tomando la mano de Scorpius, las caras eran de shock total.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron mamá y Ron a la vez, ambos tan rojos que resultaba imposible distinguir la cara del pelo, sonreí tímidamente buscando ayuda en mi padre que al parecer estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar.

—¡Lily Luna Potter! —el grito fue de mi madre, la miré temerosa y pude ver el fuego en sus ojos, se me acercó chocando con todo el que se metiera en su camino.

—Papá… —dije en un suspiro desesperado y él pareció reaccionar.

—Ginny —soltó tranquilamente pero mamá lo ignoró—. Cariño —dijo un poco más alto tomando a mi madre del brazo pero ella lo soltó bruscamente y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—¡¿Vas a dejar que tu hija salga con un Malfoy?! —le gritó como loca, la miré enojada y pude sentir como mi carácter salía a la luz.

—¡Mamá! —grité corriendo a mi padre y enfrentándola, ambas con las largas melenas pelirrojas pareciendo fuego.

—¡No me grites Lily Luna! —gritó ella y la miré más enojada aún.

—¡Lo hago porque insultas a mi novio! —grité a su vez.

—Ginny, Lily —empezó papá y ambas le lanzamos miradas asesinas.

—¡Calla, Potter! —gritamos a la vez y él se encogió de hombros con cara de frustración, algunos rieron ante esto pero yo solo miraba los ojos marrones de mi madre.

—¡Lo amo, mamá! —grité contendiendo el llanto que amenazaba con escapar.

—¡Es un Malfoy, Lily! —me espetó enojada.

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡Lo a-m-o! —dije lentamente y esta vez pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, las limpié enojada sin quitar mi vista de mi madre ella me miró con decepción y no pude evitar que más lagrimas cayeran.

—¡Mamá! —gritaron de pronto James y Albus a la vez, los miré con suplica en los ojos y ellos se acercaron, colocando sus brazos sobre mis hombros de manera protectora.

—¡James! —protestó mamá mirándolo enojada—. ¡Es un Malfoy! —dijo casi desesperada de que nadie pareciera comprender su punto.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Albus tranquilamente—. Es mi mejor amigo, y sé que ama a Lily.

Lo miré con una sonrisa entre las lágrimas y él besó mi mejilla con dulzura.

—Mamá —dijo lentamente James tomándola de las manos—. Puede ser un Malfoy, una asquerosa serpiente e incluso un rubio platinado. —Todos, incluso yo, reímos—. Pero la hace feliz —Sonrió tiernamente.

Busqué los ojos marrones de mi mamá y puede ver una sonrisa en su bello rostro, solté a mis hermanos y la abracé con fuerza.

—Te amo, mi pequeña —dijo entre llantos.

—Yo más, mami —dije con una sonrisa.

Nos separamos y enfoqué mi vista en el hombre de pelo azabache y ojos verdes que tanto amaba, él me sonrió tiernamente y corrí a sus brazos.

—¿Lo aceptas, papá? —pregunté en un susurró.

—James ya lo dijo, si te hace feliz todo vale —respondió en el mismo tono y luego me dio un beso en el cabello.

—¿Incluso un Malfoy? —pregunté con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Incluso un Malfoy —respondió él con una sonrisa.

Me volteé y hallé la bella sonrisa de mi novio, sin poder evitarlo corrí a sus brazos que me acogieron en un dulce abrazo y luego me dio un corto beso en los labios. Alguien carraspeó y nos separamos.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Scorpius —dijo mi papá tendiéndole una mano que él aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias señor Potter.

[…]

Me sentía incómoda, muy incomoda. Me hallaba en la gran mansión Malfoy con una bella pollera negra tiro alto en conjunto con una blusa marrón de gasa con cuello en bordados dorados y unas sandalias tipo botas negras de taco aguja muy altos, el pelo lo llevaba atado en una media cola con leves ondas que caían delicadamente en mi espalda.

—Estás hermosa —me susurró Scorpius, le sonreí forzadamente y él beso mis labios.

—Desearía no estar acá —refunfuñé enojada, es que después de decirle a mi familia habíamos decidido decirle a la suya.

—No te preocupes, ellos no te conocen —dijo tranquilamente, restándole importancia.

—Aún… —murmuré y él me sonrió.

Entramos en el living lentamente, una mujer rubia muy bella se nos acercó con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, Scorpius —dijo alegremente besando la mejilla de su hijo.

Me observó con curiosidad y luego sonrió amablemente.

—¡Así que aquí está tu misteriosa novia! —dijo alegremente, besando mi mejilla.

—Un gusto, señora Malfoy —dije en un hilo de voz con una débil sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo… —le observó con curiosidad.

—Lily —dije—. Lily Potter —agregué y ella abrió la boca asombrada, me sonrió y luego miró con reproche a su hijo.

—¡Debiste decirme! —reprochó, mirando a mi novio.

—No quería causar problemas —respondió Scorpius.

—Pero hijo, cuando tu padre venga… —lo miró nerviosa y yo quise que la tierra me tragara.

—¡Hola! —saludó alegremente un hombre extremadamente parecido a mi rubio entrando por donde nosotros hace un par de minutos—. ¿Llegó nuestra invitada? —preguntó acercándose, respiré hondo.

Besó a su mujer en los labios y apretó la mano de su hijo, lo miré preocupada y él me examinó lentamente.

Deseé que no me reconociera, pero mi cabello pelirrojo me delataba al igual que el parecido con mi madre.

—¿Ella? —preguntó de pronto el padre de mi novio mirándolo con reproche, pude ver la furia en su rostro, Scorpius apretó mi mano con fuerza.

—Sí papá, Lily Luna Potter es mi novia —respondió con seguridad Scorpius, yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara.

—¡Es una Potter! —gritó Draco Malfoy—. ¡Una mestiza! —le espetó a su hijo, contuve mis ganas de gritarle una sarta de maldiciones.

—¡No le digas así! —rugió Scorpius—. ¡Es mi novia y la amo!

Temblaba mucho, quería irme de allí.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Scorpius!

—No, tú lo eres papá, ¡Tú y tus estúpidas ideas sobre la pureza de sangre!

Apretó mi mano con fuerza mientras fulminaba a su padre con la mirada.

—¡Vete de mi casa! —rugió Draco Malfoy.

—¡No! —gritó Astoria Greengras—. ¡Es tu hijo, Draco!

—¡No lo es! —gritó en respuesta el aludido echando fuego por los ojos.

—¡No te atrevas a gritarme, Malfoy!

—¡Ya basta! —rugió Scorpius —Yo la amo y me importa una mierda lo que digan.

Lo miré sorprendida pero orgullosa y sonreí.

—¡Vete! —gritó Draco Malfoy, rojo de furia.

Scorpius me tomó la mano con fuerza, salimos hacia fuera y la lluvia nos empapó.

Lo miré con orgullo y él sonrió.

—Te amo, Lily —dijo lentamente tomándome la cara entre sus manos—. Y nada ni nadie va a impedir que estemos juntos.

—Yo también te amo, Scorpius.

Simplemente lo besé con dulzura y pasión, sin importarme que la lluvia nos empapara de pies a cabeza.

**-.-**

Lily me miró nerviosa y apreté su mano en señal de confianza, con una sonrisa.

Albus examinó nuestras manos con curiosidad y Lily respiró hondo, no se porque estaba tan nerviosa si él no se lo iba a tomar mal, o eso creía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mi amigo alzando una ceja, le sonreí y él me miró desconfiado.

—Estamos de novios, Al —dije tranquilamente, él abrió los ojos de para en par de una manera muy cómica.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó alterado, ok, no se lo había tomado _tan_ calmado.

Lily miró a Paz y ella le sonrió.

—¡Eso es genial chicos! —dijo y Albus se volteó a verla con una ceja alzada, ella le devolvió la expresión burlona. Y tuve que aguantar la risa.

—¡Es una nena! —gritó mi amigo intercalando la mirada entre la morocha y yo, lo miré enojado y Lily puso mala cara.

—¡No soy una nena! —dijo mi pelirroja enojada, yo la miré fascinado, es que se veía tan linda enojada.

—¡Si lo sos! —gritó mi amigo en respuesta, mirando a Lily.

—Albus —llamó Paz mirándolo de manera severa—. Tengo la misma edad que Lily —dijo tranquilamente y él abrió la boca pero luego la cerró derrotado, yo reí divertido mientras mi novia sonreía.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Albus señalándome con su dedo índice acusadoramente—. Pero si le hacás algo, Malfoy, te juro que te mato —terminó, resaltando mi apellido.

Reí divertido y sonreí triunfante.

—De acuerdo, cuñadito —dije burlón, provocando que mi amigo me lanzara una mirada asesina. Mi bella pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco para luego dar una de sus sonrisas.

[…]

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia donde Rose y James se besaban, Lily parecía extremadamente nerviosa lo cual era completamente justificable si estas a punto de decirle al loco de tu hermano mayor que sales con su enemigo. Debo admitir que también estaba un poco nervioso de la reacción de Potter, aunque esperaba que todo terminara bien.

Rose se separó de James y nos miró dándonos ánimos con una sonrisa que le devolví. Lily miró fijamente a Potter que miraba todo con una ceja alzada y muy serio, mal comienzo.

—¿Pasa algo, Lily? —preguntó y ella tembló, luego sonrió forzadamente.

—¿No me saludás? —contra preguntó Lily y él sonrió, la abrazó y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te extrañé, pequeña —dijo y ella sonrió—. Oh. —Hizo una mueca mirándome, le di una leve sonrisa—. Hola, Malfoy.

—Hola, Potter —dije tranquilamente.

—Eh, ¿James? —llamó Lily.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el aludido.

—Tengo algo que contarte —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa.

—Te escucho —dijo y su vista se movió de ella hacia mí, hizo una mueca—. ¡¿No me digas que…?! —gritó al parecer entendiendo todo, Lily lo miró horrorizada y agachó la cabeza yo me limité a esperar lo que se venía.

—¡Te mato, Malfoy! —estalló y la furia lo devoró, para mi suerte Rose lo detuvo agarrándolo de la mano, él la miró enojado.

—¡Escúchalos! —chilló la pelirroja.

—¡Es un Malfoy! —respondió James mirándola exasperado, hice mala cara a eso, es que odiaba ser tratado por mi estúpido apellido.

Lily rio y la miré incrédulo ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¡James! —Rose estaba exasperada, respiró hondo y continuó son su normal tono de voz—. Si hay amor nada importa, ¡Nosotros somos primos!

Potter abrió la boca para responder pero luego la cerró, Rose sonrió y soltó su agarré lo cual no fue una buena idea.

Me agarró de cuello levantándome del suelo, traté de zafarme pero no pude y lo peor era que me asfixiaba.

—No con mi hermana, Malfoy —dijo amenazante y en un tono muy bajo.

Rose ahogó un grito y pude ver de soslayo a mi pelirroja muy enojada.

—¡Suéltalo! —gritó de manera autoritaria mientras su pelo flameaba pareciendo fuego, Potter por fin me soltó y caí pesadamente al suelo, lo miré enojado pero se hallaba muy concentrado en Lily como para verme.

—Lo amo, James, tanto como tú a Rose —dijo mi bella pelirroja y sentí que moría de amor.

—¿Segura?, sigue siendo una asquerosa serpiente —preguntó Potter, bufé molesto y Lily sonrió.

Ambos Potter sonrieron y abrazaron.

Se susurraron cosas al oído, me levanté de un salto y los miré expectante.

—Eh, Mal…Scorpius, al parecer mi hermana te quiere. —Potter se revolvió el pelo arrogantemente y me sonrió—. Así que, bienvenido a la familia.

Me tendió la mano y la acepté con una sonrisa, por fin ya estaba todo dicho.

[…]

Había llegado la hora, en ese día le diría a mis padres que salía con Lily.

Estábamos en el vestíbulo de casa y ella parecía molesta, aunque tan hermosa como siempre.

—Estás hermosa —le susurré al oído y ella hizo una mueca en respuesta, contuve la risa y besé sus labios.

—Desearía no estar acá —refunfuñó mi pelirroja, contuve las ganas de reír nuevamente y solo le sonreí.

—No te preocupes, ellos no te conocen —dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto que en pocos minutos solo sería un recuerdo.

—Aún… —murmuró molesta y yo le sonreí.

Entramos en el living y mamá se acercó sonriente.

—Hola, Scorpius —dijo alegremente dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Observó con curiosidad a Lily y luego le sonrió.

—¡Así que aquí está tu misteriosa novia! —dijo alegremente, besó la mejilla de la pelirroja, y sonreí, es que hacía mucho que hablaba con mi mamá sobre ella.

—Un gusto, señora Malfoy —dijo Lily en un hilo de voz y con una débil sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo… —comentó mamá mirando a mi novia curiosamente.

Respiré hondo, ese era el momento de la verdad y aunque sabía que mamá no se iba a enojar no podía evitar estar ansioso por su reacción.

—Lily —dijo—. Lily Potter —agregó y mamá abrió la boca asombrada le sonrió débilmente a Lily y luego me miró con reproche.

—¡Debiste decirme! —me reprochó.

—No quería causar problemas —respondí, serio.

—Pero hijo, cuando tu padre venga… —Me miró nerviosa y le di una mirada tranquilizadora.

—¡Hola! —saludó la voz de mi padre entrando por la puerta del vestíbulo—. ¿Llegó nuestra invitada? —preguntó al percatarse de la presencia de mi pelirroja.

Le dio un beso a mamá en los labios y apretó mi mano, pude ver en sus ojos el orgullo que lamentablemente duraría poco.

Examinó a Lily de pies a cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, lo había descubierto.

—¿Ella? —preguntó de pronto, mirándome con el reproche grabado en sus ojos, apreté la mano de Lily con fuerza, infundiéndole ánimos.

—Sí papá, Lily Luna Potter es mi novia —respondí con seguridad, sin correr la mirada de sus ojos.

—¡Es una Potter! —gritó papá, tal y como esperaba—. ¡Una mestiza! —espetó con odio, lo miré devolviendo la expresión, nadie pero nadie insultaba a Lily en mi presencia.

—¡No le digas así! —grité—. ¡Es mi novia y la amo! —agregué desafiante, sin bajar la mirada.

—¡Eres un imbécil Scorpius!

Lo miré con una mezclada de odio y enfado, en ese momento odiaba a mi padre.

—No, tú lo eres papá. —Tomé aire clavándole mis ojos grises—. ¡Tú y tus estúpidas ideas sobre la pureza de sangre!

Lo fulminé con la mirada y apreté la mano de Lily con fuerza dándole tranquilidad.

—¡Vete de mi casa! —rugió mi padre con la rabia en sus ojos.

—¡No! —gritó mi madre desesperada—. ¡Es tu hijo, Draco!

—¡No lo es! —gritó en respuesta mi padre y lo miré con un deje de decepción, no esperaba otra cosa de él pero dolía y mucho.

—¡No te atrevas a gritarme Malfoy! —le espetó mamá.

Los miré con odio aunque sabía que mi madre no era culpable, aunque podía ver el dolor en sus ojos en ese momento mi cabeza no reaccionaba.

—Ya basta —grité y ambos me miraron—. ¡Yo la amo y me importa una mierda lo que digan! —les espeté, enojado.

—¡Vetme! —e gritó pa…Draco Malfoy, rojo por la furia.

Tomé a Lily de la mano con fuerza y la encaminé hacia afuera donde la lluvia nos recibió, empapándonos.

Lily me miró con el orgullo brillando en sus bellos ojos y yo sonreí, porque si esos ojos me miraban así lo demás importaba una mierda.

—Te amo, Lily —dije tomando su bella cara entre mis manos—. Y nada ni nadie va a impedir que estemos juntos.

—Yo también te amo, Scorpius —respondió llenándome de dicha.

Y me besó, con la dulzura y pasión que solo ella tenía, sin importar la lluvia que caía a montones del cielo nocturno.


End file.
